


Another Voltron one shots story

by zuurkoolgxre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuurkoolgxre/pseuds/zuurkoolgxre
Summary: A self indulgent bunch of one shots that make me less sad





	1. Chapter 1

“Matthew?” Shiro whispered into the darkness. He heard a faint sigh, and the covers of the bed above his rustling.

“Yes, Takashi?” Shiro’s stomach got butterflies. 

“I can't- I can't sleep… I can only think, and… can you come down to my bunk?” He felt vulnerable. Soon enough the soft sounds of rustling covers comforted him as the younger man made his way down. 

“You okay, Shirogane?” Matt’s eyes were soft as he played himself down next to Shiro. 

“Yeah! I'm perfectly fine! I just-" he cut himself off. This was dumb. Was now really the best time to tell his pilot about his feelings? 

“You did really good in the simulation today.” 

Matt smiled at the compliment. 

“Is that really why you called me down here, Takashi? To talk about how i did in the sim?” 

‘Thank god it's dark’ Shiro thought to himself as his face heated up. 

“Okay so I've been thinking-" 

“That's a dangerous habit to get into-" 

“Shut up Matt. I've been thinking, you know? About- about you and me?”

The room was silent. Shiro thought for a second that something big was going to happen. That Matt was going to lean in for a kiss or take off his pants or- anything. 

“And…? Where is this going Takashi? I have training in 0700 hours.” the younger boy said with an exaggerated yawn. 

“I like you, Matt!” Shiro blurted out. “I like you, okay? I like your hair and your hands and your lips and your eyes, even if you do squint a lot. I like your voice and the hook of your nose and the way your deodorant smells and how you pick at your nails when you're nervous. I like you. I thought it was obvious after that night-" 

“Takashi. Stop. I don't want to talk about this.”

Shiro’s face dropped. He thought he'd said all the right things, but apparently not. His heart sunk as the smaller boy climbed back into his bed, muttering a soft “night shiro". 

\---

Shiro woke up again with a small pressure on his leg. His first instinct was to fight, but he repressed that. 

“oh, shit…” he heard Matt mutter. 

“... Shiro? You up?” his eyes opened and sure enough Matt was straddling Shiro’s thigh.

“I am now.” He can't help but crack a smile as his hands moved to Matt's small waist. 

“Hands at your sides, cadet.” Matt barked, and Shiro’s eyes widened. He put his hands at his side's without protest. 

“Good boy.” Matt started to move on the other’s thigh, making them both gasp for completely different reasons. 

“You like me, princess? Show me just how much you like me. If you listen to me and are a good boy, maybe I might tell you that I like you back. But if you're bad tonight? You'll never have another chance with me Takashi.” the other whimpered and nodded as Matt spoke. Being called his full name made him feel a certain sort of way. 

“Alright, good boy.” Matt climbed off of Shiro. “Get undressed now, all of your clothes need to come off.” This was Matt's favorite part. Seeing his boy strip down to nothing, seeing his muscles moving and stretching, and seeing the hot pink blush on Shiro’s face. It was worth every second. 

“Good boy, so obedient and good for me.” Shiro blushed, giving a shy smile. Matt made his way over to Shiro, his hands gently trailing over the black haired boy’s stomach and chest. 

“Lay down on your back.” Matt pushed him a bit as he spoke. As Shiro layed down, the younger one smiled. “You're my bitch, you know that? Listening to my every word, desperate for my touch. But I'm not going to give it to you, no. You're going to touch yourself. Okay?” Shiro whimpered and nodded.

“Good. Touch your chest softly.” and he did. Shiro glided his fingertips across his own chest, his eyes trained on Matt. The shorter boy laughed softly. 

“Look at how hard you are! It's pathetic, cadet.” That word made Shiro’s eyes close softly. It wasn't the word itself that turned Shiro on, it was the implication that Matt was above him, that Shiro had no power over the other boy. That's what made his stomach flutter. That's what made Shiro reach for his cock, getting a soft stroke in before Matt smacked him. Not on his hand, but hard across the face. 

“You really want it that bad, baby boy? You want to be touched so bad you're willing to disobey me?” Shiro’s vision was blurry with tears, he felt one roll down his cheek. 

“Shit takashi, you okay? You want me to stop?” 

“And give me blue balls? Hell no!” Shiro smiled. “it's just cause you hit me pretty hard. I'm okay, can you keep going please? Maybe hit me a bit softer if you have to hit me again?” they both smiled and Matt sat down next to Shiro, putting his hand at the base of the other’s throat, giving him a soft kiss while his hand trailed down Shiro’s chest to his stomach. He moved his hand lower, palming at Shiro’s dick softly. 

“Aah- fuck-" Shiro whispered into the kiss, making Matt draw back. 

“Did you… just moan?” Shiro blushed at the inquiry. 

“Yeah…”

“That's so hot, oh my god.” Matt cracked a smile and touched Shiro a bit more, watching as the other’s eyes closed, how his head rolled back as Matt’s thumb slid over the tip. 

“Good boy.” He smiled and leaned into the other’s ear. 

“You wanna be inside me baby boy? Wanna see me ride you?” 

At that, Shiro’s eyes opened. 

“please-" he gasped, looking at Matt. “I want to- mm." he looked away, embarrassed of what he was going to say. 

“what's that?” Matt's hand stopped and he looked at his boy. “What do you want baby?” 

“i- I want to see your face as- as you come undone on top of me…” it was silent. They were both blushing at what he had just said. 

Suddenly Shiro felt the bed shift and his legs were being spread apart as Matt sat between them, his lips softly kissing Shiro’s tip. Of course Shiro gasped, his heart beating rapidly. He had never gotten a blow job before. As Matt’s mouth moved down, Shiro let out more and more whines. He felt absolutely euphoric, every nerve inside of his body was filled with pleasure. 

“M-Matthew” he squeaked and his hands grabbed handfuls of Matt's hair.

“Stop, stop please-" Matt looked up to see a complete mess of a boy, his face pink and his eyes rolled back. Matt stopped, wiping his mouth. 

“i- I should've asked you. But I figured I don't have any lube so… I'm sorry. Was it bad?” Matt babbled and Shiro shook his head.

“no. That was fucking amazing. I just… didn't wanna- you know? Not yet.” 

Matt nodded. “Oh, makes sense.” He climbed off and started to undo his pajama pants, biting his lip and fumbling a bit. Shiro could see the outline of his partner’s cock, it wasn't bad honestly. It was average sized and a little thick, Shiro wouldn't mind bottoming every once in a while, if this was to become a thing. 

He noticed that Matt's hands stopped moving and he looked up, catching the other’s gaze. 

“You having fun staring at my dick, baby boy? Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough.” Shiro blushed and looked away, his face beet red.


	2. Chapter Two- Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only my favorite ships, no biggie;) also i finished it this time + I didn't go through and check for spelling s o whoops

“We make a pretty good team, Blue.”

“Please, Red, the name's Lance, but you can call me anything you want. Sharpshooter, pilot, master, I'm a man of many names.” 

“Get a room already,” Lance’s temporary co-pilot, Hunk, complained. 

The Air Force’s top team was just getting back from a mission, Lance and Keith carrying the team as their leader, Shiro, could not.

After they got back to the base, the whole team split. Lance and Keith took Shiro to the infirmary, Allura and Pidge to the girl’s showers, and Hunk went to work on the damage done to some of the ships. 

“Go on, I'll be fine.” Shiro pushed the two other pilots off him. 

“I can get there on my own, you two go enjoy your day.” Shiro smiled as he limped off toward the infirmary.

Keith turned to Lance. “I would never call you master.”

Lance blushed, remembering what he had said to the other previously. 

“Oh, I was just kidding!! Just a joke man, don't sweat it.”

\------

“f-fuck, keith-" Lance was gasping for air between rough kisses. Keith soon made it both easier and harder to breathe as he moved down to Lance’s throat, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses. There was a ‘thunk' as Lances back hit the wall, the other’s hands getting familiar with his chest. 

“k-keith oh my god-" Lance bucked his hips forward in search of some contact, but felt none. Keith had backed away from lance, watching as the skinny boy squirmed without touch. 

“Address me as master, am I clear?” 

“ke-” Lance was met with a sharp slap to the face. 

“do I have to spell it out for you, slut? Call me master or I won't touch you anymore.” lance looked down, nodding. 

“Yes, master.” He signed, his sadness short lived as a gloved hand met his clothed crotch. 

“good boy,” keith cooed, causing Lances breath to hitch and his hips to start moving into Keith's hand. The black haired boy smiled, leaning on close to the other’s ear. 

“you like that, lance? You like when I call you a good boy?” his hand slipped under the hem of lances pants and into his underwear, idly palming at his erection. Lance gasped, hiding his face in his hands. 

“k-master- please-" he stuttered, his voice muffled and his face red. His heart was slamming in his chest. As Keith began to stroke his length. 

“Good boy, you're being so obedient. Can you stay still for me? Let me do all the work?” Lance nodded at the others request, his hips starting to still. 

“‘m sorry I'm so vocal, I get pretty loud when I like something a lot,” Lance mumbled and Keith kissed under his ear.

“Good, good boy. I'm glad you're enjoying this.” Keith rubbed his thumb over Lance’s tip, dragging his hand to the base and back up again as his mouth slowly worked at leaving a bruise south of his partner’s earlobe. Lance began to gasp and suddenly pulled his body away from the other, out of instinct. 

“Fuck I'm sorry it's just- I didn't wanna cum yet.” he was covering his face when a gloved hand reached up, caressing Lance's jaw. Soft lips met his and they were back to square one; desperate kisses with hands in shirts and names being uttered under the others’ breath. It had gotten to the point where Keith had gotten Lance on the bed, laying down as the other straddled him, moving their hips together slowly.  
Lance started to gasp as his hands grabbed onto Keith's hips, he looked up at Keith with wide eyes. 

“Please fuck me i- i need it so bad master.” it sounded like Lance was crying, he was so desperate. Keith grinned and slipped Lance's iconic blue shirt off, slowly dragging his hands down the Cuban boy’s chest, taking time to trace muscles and even play with his nipples briefly. Lance pouted. 

“Pleeeeeeease" he whined. “please hurry!” Keith grinned and got off Lance, taking off the rest of Lance’s clothes before slipping his own clothes off. 

“can- Can you keep the gloves on?” Lance requested, face bright red. 

“I like how they feel on my skin, they're soft and different and I like it.” Lance mumbled as his eyes shifted over Keith's body. He was built, long legs and a muscular back that looked already pretty scratched up. Lance frowned.

“Wait, are you seeing someone else? Your back…” Keith laughed it off.

“It's just shiro. He subbed last night and he loves to leave marks. He knows I've had my eye on you though, and he's okay with this just like I'm okay with him and Allura.” Keith tied his hair back as he spoke, a couple of short pieces poking out by his ears. Lance thought for a second, then shrugged. 

“good enough for me,” he smiled, still admiring the other’s body. His sharp hipbones and his toned chest, it's not like Lance's body was any less impressive though. Being in the armed services, they had to stay fit, and it sure did look good on them. 

Keith smiled as he got back on top of Lance, placing a gentle kiss by the corner of his mouth. A gloved hand grabbed his cock and he gasped as something else began to rub against it- Keith's dick. The noises that Keith made were few and far between as he mostly kept his composure, but when he did suddenly gasp or whine, Lance absolutely loved it.

They kept at it for a while, trading soft kisses and rubbing their hips together, but lance was whining for more. 

“mm-master I need you. I need you inside me please, need you fucking me till I can't walk, need your cock filling me daddy.” Keith audibly gasped at that. Nobody's ever called him daddy, it was a good feeling. 

“f-fuck-" Keith struggled as he pushed himself off lance, flipping the skinny boy over so his chest was on the bed. He began to kiss and lick Lance's opening, a finger slipping in as he ate the other out. Then a second finger. Then a third. Lance was begging for Keith to hurry, his ass sticking up in the air all pretty. 

Keith lined himself up with the other’s opening, pushing the tip in slowly, pulling out and pushing in again. Lance moaned, pushing his hips back against his partner. Keith made a small gasp and pushed in further, trying his hardest to go slow but knowing he was going to break eventually. 

“Keith I swear to fucking god if you don't start fucking me right now I'm going to kill you.” Keith smiled at his sub’s show of courage, but needed to put him in his place. He pulled out and turned Lance over, raising his hips a bit and thrusting into him really hard. Lances hands were being pinned down by Keith's. They made long eye contact as Keith went from smiling to moaning, leaning down as he left hickeys on the other's throat. The sound of their hips colliding filled the room as Lances moans got louder and Keith got more desperate. 

“Good boy Lance, good boy, taking daddy's cock so well.” Keith mumbled into his throat, and lance groaned.

Keith took a second to adjust how he was holding Lance's hands, now pinning them above his head with one hand and using his other to stroke Lance's cock, following the pace.  
“good boy, good boy, you're doing so well babyboy, taking me so well.” Keith groaned and bit Lance's throat softly. Lance's back arched and he whined loudly as Keith hit something inside of him. 

“Ohmygod- f-fuck! Harder, please, fuck-” Lance gasped, a tear rolling down the side of his face and his hips moving up, as to let keith go harder, deeper. Keith let go of all restrain, also letting go of lances hands and instead grabbing his hips, fucking him harder and with reckless abandon. He leaned down, kissing lance softly. 

“shit i-" Keith gasped and pulled out as he came.  
Lance gasped and came on Keith's chest. It was a short lived moment of intimacy, forehead to forehead, panting, sharing oxygen. Keith quickly slid off lance, cleaning himself up and getting his clothes on quickly. 

“sorry, gotta go.” Keith mumbled and left hastily. And that was the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I actually finished this chapter? That's crazy


End file.
